Cousin Love
by Som1-Random
Summary: Big Macintosh travels to Appleoosa to relax, but finds something completely different. Big Macintosh X Braeburn. M/M Incest


Hello fillies and gentlecolts! Som1-Random here, finally posting a MLP fic, even though I wanted to do so for a while (Fuck you writers block, fuck you haaaaaard...).

WARNING: This writer is not fluent in cowboy-speak, so please excuse my rusty southern. Also this story contains incest, if you're not comfortable with that you can either turn around or pretend that they're not biologically family. Either way, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: MLP:FiM is owned by Hasbro.

Cousin Love

Big Macintosh was sitting on the train while enjoying the view. He was on his way to Appleoosa to deliver another tree to the Appleoosans since a recent storm had knocked over a few of the apple trees that were growing there. He was also going to stay there for a week to get some R&R while Applejack and Applebloom were taking care of the farm. Big Macintosh had insisted that he didn't need a vacation, but Applejack forced him to go. Suddenly Big Macintosh spotted something in the distance, it was Appleoosa!

When the train finally stopped, Big Macintosh was greeted by his always cheerful cousin Braeburn. "Hi there! Welcome to Aaaaaapleoosa!", the amber-colored pony said while standing on his hind hooves. "Hi Braeburn, nice ta me-". Before Big Macintosh could utter another word he was pushed by Braeburn and so began the tour of the town. Big Macintosh was surprised at his younger cousins strength as he pushed him around the town, showing him the places of interest. Finally they reached the last stop, the apple-orchard, and Big Macintosh was able to speak without being interrupted. "This is a mighty fine town ya have here Braeburn, but do ya think we can go back to your place? I'm kinda tired after that long trip.", Big Macintosh said, adding a little yawn at the end to further his point. "Of course cous', just follow me!"

Braeburn escorted Big Macintosh through the town, walking slightly faster than his older cousin so that he stayed in front of him. Big Macintosh was smiling slightly while watching his cousin walking in front of him. He enjoyed his positive energy and immense hospitality, things you don't see so much of nowadays. While thinking about this, Big Macintosh's gaze fell down to Braeburn's flank without noticing. The auburn rump was swinging back and forth as Braeburn was walking, almost like a pendulum. It looked very firm, probably from working so hard at the orchard. After a while Big Macintosh snapped out of his thoughts. Was he really checking out Braeburn's flank? He shook his head and dismissed the thought, surely he wasn't interested in his cousin...was he?

Finally Braeburn stopped. He was standing in front of where he lived, a small, dark-blue house with two floors. "This is where I live, come on in!", he said. The inside of the house was relatively simply decorated, with only a few pictures hanging on the walls. Big Macintosh could see two doors, one leading to a bathroom, the other one to the kitchen. There was also a staircase which lead to the second floor where two bedrooms and another bathroom was located. "Lovely place ya got.", Big Macintosh remarked. Suddenly he let out a long yawn. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed, do ya mind?", Big Macintosh asked. "Nah, not at all, but you're sure ya don't want some grub first?", Braeburn asked. "That's okay, I ate on the train.", Big Macintosh answered. Braeburn walked over to Big Macintosh and said with a smile: "Well, I reckon I should get some sleep too, so I'll just show you to your bedroom and I'll hit the hay as well.".

Big Macintosh was laying in his bed thinking about what had happened previously that day. Did he really have feelings for his cousin? He thought back to Braeburn's firm ass swaying back and forth which made something in his groin awaken. Suddenly he heard a knock which almost gave him a heart-attack. "Cousin Macintosh?" Big Macintosh could hear his cousins soft voice through the door. "Can I come in?", he said. "Uhhhh, yeah, come on in." Big Macintosh was a little nervous that Braeburn was going to find about his thoughts, but he guessed that Braeburn was just going to ask him about something. "Can I sleep in your bed?" Horse-apples.

Big Macintosh was laying away from the door when he felt that Braeburn was crawling under the sheets. "It gets mighty lonely around these parts, so it's good to have some company sometimes.", he said. It was now or never, Big Macintosh thought. Either he would tell him now, or he would never be able to. Before he was able to make up his mind he felt something poking him in the back. He blushed a bit as he could guess what that was. He turned around to see Braeburn crying. "I-I'm sorry, I just..." He turned away from Big Macintosh and continued to speak. "You must think I'm some kind of monster, comin' on to my cousin and everything, but it's just that-" "Braeburn!" Braeburn turned around only to be met by Big Macintosh's lips. After a few seconds, Big Macintosh ended the kiss and looked into Braeburn's emerald eyes. "I would never think of you like that Braeburn, because I feel the same way about you." "Really?" "Yeah." This time Braeburn leaned in for a kiss, but quickly leaned back again. "Do you want to...um...you know...", Braeburn asked, his cheeks turning red with a blush. "I'd love to."

The two colts got out of the bed and Big Macintosh motioned for Braeburn to put his front-hooves on the bed while raising his flank. Braeburn did as instructed and raised his tail in the air, giving his red-coated cousin access to his nether-regions. Big Macintosh stared at the round, firm ass in front of him and began to caress it with his hoof. After a little while he spread Braeburn's cheeks and began licking his tight pucker. Braeburn started to moan contently, making Big Macintosh even hornier. After preparing his cousins ass for impact he began to mount the amber-colored colt. His member was fully erect at 15 inches something he was quite proud of. "This is prolly gonna hurt, so just say if I should stop.", Big Macintosh said. Braeburn smiled and gave a nod of approval.

Big Macintosh slowly entered his cousins ass and he could hear him groaning. He knew that Braeburn would tell him to stop if he needed it, so he continued to push forward. After a few agonizing minutes he was finally all the way in. He let his cousin adjust to the feeling before slowly pulling his dick out. His dick was almost all the way out before he thrusted it in again, hitting Braeburn's prostate in the process. Braeburn gasped in pleasure and urged his cousin to continue. Big Macintosh smiled and began humping his younger cousin. Both of them was having the time of their lives. Big Macintosh felt great fucking Braeburn and Braeburn loved having his older cousin's dick in his ass. Braeburn's 12 inched, pink member was clenched between Braeburn's stomach and the bed below him, creating wonderful friction for the amber-colored colt.

Suddenly Braeburn felt a familiar feeling in his sack. "Cousin Macintosh, I think I'm gonna cum soon!" "Me too!" The two colts humped faster and faster and after a while, Braeburn felt his seed erupting from his dick onto the sheets. He clenched his muscles in his ass together, driving Big Macintosh over the edge. He released stream after stream of ropey cum in Braeburn's ass, coating his insides white. The two ponies collapsed on the bed and Braeburn leaned back for a kiss. "This is gonna be a fun week, don'tcha think cousin Macintosh?", Braeburn asked in a low whisper. "I think so Braeburn, I think so"

End

Confound these ponies, they drive me to write smutty fanfiction! Lol, whatever. I think this turned out okay, just review and tell me what you think!


End file.
